


Waking up + Jack

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anesthesia, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, The drugged jack weekend, drugged, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack doesn´t wake up from anesthesia like Mac expects.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Waking up + Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the dialogues in English, but we all know that Macgyver speaks German, so think of the conversations in the hospitals as being in German.  
> This fic was written for the 'drugged Jack weekend' on tumblr.

Mac still can’t get over the fact he failed Jack. Because of him Jack got injured. Seriously injured. He did manage to get Jack to exfil but that was the least he could do.

And here they are, in some hospital in Vienna, Mac doesn´t even know the name of the hospital/. It was the first hospital that was deemed safe. Jack was taken into surgery almost immediately, leaving Mac watching the closed doors to the OR.

A nurse asks him if he wants to wait in the surgical waiting room. He nods, not trusting his voice, and she guides him to the room. He sits down and closes his eyes.

Now that Jack is taken care of, Mac can feel the fatigue seep in his bones and he can feel himself nodding off, doing his best to stay awake.

‘Herr Macgyver? A nurse calls out.

Mac jumps up, ‘that’s me.’

‘Doctor Baumgartner told me to have you checked over.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘I’m sure you are, but humor us.’ She gives him a knowing smile, ‘Herr Dalton is being operated on so it will be a while before he is back in his room.’

‘OK.’

‘Good, my name is nurse Riedl.’

‘Mac.’

‘OK Mac, follow me to the ER please, we will have a quick check.’

* * *

When nurse Riedl dropped him off in the room where Jack will be admitted in, he is glad. The op has taken more out of him than he likes to admit. He has two fractured ribs, some sprains and bruising, but nothing that won’t heal on its own. He is wearing scrubs as they couldn´t find anything that fit him and they didn´t want him wondering the hospital looking like an extra for a horror movie.

Another nurse enters, this time with a tray of food.

‘You should eat it, it is for Herr Dalton, because he is already in the hospital logistical system but he won’t be allowed to eat it, so don´t let it go to waste.’

‘Thank you, I won´t.’

* * *

It’s hours later when Mac wakes when a bed is pushed into the room. Inside the bed is a pale Jack, eyes closed. The nurses make sure he settled before leaving the two men to their own.

Mac sits down again, letting Jack rest. The nurses told Mac a doctor will come later to explain everything. Now that he is awake, he is wide awake, so he walks up to the nurses’ station and asks where he can get a cup of coffee. The nurse tells him there is a machine in the main hall of the hospital, but since it is already late, she offers him one from the kitchenette the nurses use. Thanking her, he walks back to Jack’s room.

It doesn´t take long before Jack moves.

‘Hey Jack, can you open your eyes for me?’

He can see Jack scrunch up his brow, so he leans in to take Jack’s hand. The moment he takes hold of Jack’s hand, Jack punches him with the other, hitting him full in the face, since he is taken by surprise.

‘Jack, its’ me, you’re in a hospital.’

But it is clear to Mac that Jack doesn´t recognize him and he acts almost possessed. He’s combative and incoherent. Kicking and trying to get a way out while Mac tries to prevent him to hurt himself. The scuttle has attracted the attention of the medical staff who enter the room. While a couple of nurses help Mac preventing Jack from ripping out his IV or harming his surgical sites, a doctor prepares a sedative. Mac continues talking to Jack reassuring him that he is safe. After the sedative is injected, Jack’s resistance fades and soon he is back to sleep.

‘What happened?’

‘It appears Herr Dalton suffered from emergence delirium, if it is a robust bout like we just experienced, we give additional sedation. Think of it like a soft reset of your computer. We will let him wake up again, that almost always works.’

‘OK.’

Mac makes a mental note to check what the doctor just said when he has the chance.

‘I want to get you checked out again.’

Mac stares at the doctor.

‘Why?’

‘You have a nice bruise forming. I want to make sure it is just a bruise, but I fear for it.’

Mac nods, Jack got him good, so he follows the doc towards the medical imaging ward.

* * *

The second time Jack stirs, Mac is a bit more careful. He gets up, but stays alert. No need to get further injured.

‘Hey Jack, welcome back.’

Jack blinks at him, ‘oh man, am I dead?’

‘No, you are not, you’re in a hospital in Vienna, so we made exfil.’

‘How bad is it?’

‘Nothing that won´t heal with some physical therapy.’

‘Man, I had the weirdest dream. Someone tried to drug me, I guess it was a flashback to that op in Somalia.’

‘Yeah, that would make sense.’

Jack must hear that something isn´t right so he pries his eyes open and this time they widen when they fall on Mac.

‘What happened to you?’

‘Nothing, I’m fine.’

‘That doesn´t look fine, kid.’

It’s a testimony that Jack’s brain is back online this time, because Mac can see the realization on Jack’s face.

‘I did that, didn´t I? It wasn´t a dream?’

‘No, unfortunately, it wasn´t a dream.’

‘Kid, I’m sorry, I…’

‘Look, this is not your fault, it was the drugs they used for the anesthesia. You just had a bad wake-up.’

‘Is it bad?’

‘Well, let’s just say you still have a good left according to the doctor. You cracked my orbital bone, but it will heal on itself.’

‘Sorry man.’

‘Jack, there is no need to apologize, OK? We’re good.’


End file.
